cheering up sonny
by sonnyandchadstories
Summary: sonny's upset and none of her cast can cheer her up.what happens when they call in a three named jerkthrob to give it a try.is no long a one shot!
1. CDC to the rescue!

**Hi everyone this is a random story about sonny and Chad! Its called cheering up sonny… Enjoy!!**

"Chad, its tawni I need your help" 

"I'll be right there" Chad said as he raced over to the _so random! _Set, he knew if tawni had to call him it was something bad._ What if it was about sonny? _He thought.

"So what's up" he asked as he went into the prop house, Where Tawni, nico, Grady and zora was sitting sadly.

"Its sonny" nico said, "she's really upset and none of us can cheer her up".

"Do you know why she's upset?" Chad asked sitting on the arm of the seat that they were sitting on.

"We don't know" tawni sighed. "She wouldn't tell us!"

"She just won't cheer up!" babbled Grady "not even when we did funny things, she wouldn't even smile!"

"Oh…" said Chad not really knowing what else to say,"Well what do you want me to do about it"

"You're our last hope" feared zora "if you don't make her happy no one will! Then _so random!_ Will shut down and we will have to live on the streets begging for money, only eating…..

She was cut of by tawni "shut up ok!"

"Right? I'll try" Chad said uncertainly

"Ok then… go!!" demanded tawni pushing Chad out of the door; "she's in our dressing room, hurry up! We have a sketch to rehearse".

Chad walked over to sonny's dressing room and tapped on the door." sonny?" He called coming in.

"Go away" she sniffed; wow she really does look bad Chad thought._ But still cute _another part of his brain said

"Stupid cute" he murmured

"Look Chad I'm not in a good mood" sonny said looking up at him.

"I know, that's why I'm here, to cheer you up"

"You cheer me up" she said, smiling a little "I don't think so"

"Well lets have a go then" grinned Chad. He walked over to the boom box she had by the wardrobe and put a CD in it, then he pressed play, the song was twist and shout.

"Why did you put that on" sonny asked getting up.

"Because I'm going to cheer you up" laughed Chad and as the music started playing, Chad starting dancing.

_Well shake it up baby now, twist and shout_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on baby now_

_Come on and work it all out _

"Chad what are you doing!" sonny said laughing while watching Chad dance around her and singing along to the words.

"I'm dancing duh!" Smiled Chad. Continuing to twist.

_Ohhh work it out hoi _

_You know you look so good _

_You really got me going now, just like I knew you would._

Sonny couldn't help but think that the song maybe had a hidden message to it, and so did Chad.

"come on then" shouted Chad over the music," dance with me"

"It would be my pleasure" giggled sonny.

_Come on and shake it out baby now, twist and shout_ the song sang, as sonny and Chad twisted together hip to hip around the dressing room.

_Come on, come on, come on, come on baby now_

_Come on and work it all out._

_You know you twist little girl_

As that bit of the song played sonny walked forward in a dance sort of way, but Chad pulled her back, as he did sonny turned round and their faces were nearly touching.

_You know you twist so fine _

_Why don't you twist a little closer now?_

_And let me know that you mine _

As those words played sonny stretched forward, but Chad grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, hugging her then they started twisting again.

When Chad let go, sonny couldn't help but want to be back in Chad's arms again and Chad just wanted sonny to come back to he could smell her sweet scent again, and have her close to him.

They were having so much fun dancing that they didn't notice the three teenagers, and an 11 year old looking at them through peep holes in the door.

"Lets take a video of them!" nico whispered to them all getting his phone out.

"No!" shouted whispered tawni,"do you really want to humiliate them!"

"Well… No" said nico sadly.

"Can you all just shut up!!" zora said harshly.

"Ok!!" they all said at once.

Tawni turned back to the door to look some more, but none of them knew that she had a little secret of her own.

**I hope you all liked that chapter!!! If you want to find out what tawni's secret is and more, review and tell me if you want another chapter. I already have an idea for it so it won't take me that long! **

**Question for this chapter…. What film is the song that was in the chapter 'twist and shout' from??.... Byeeeee **


	2. authors note!

**Hiiii ****I'm doing another chapter it will probs be up today! But I think that tawni secret might disappoint you so please give me some idea which I can do easily in another one shot and that fits with the story! Maybe tawni video taped the whole thing to prove a point?? If that's a good idea please tell me because I can do that easily! **

**Also you're going to find out why sonny was crying in the first place and let me tell u it's a bit different than u expected! Thanks bye!!!!!!!!!! **

**P s sorry if you though this was a real chapter but I need to know if it's a good idea! Add some stuff on it if you want!! **


	3. tawni's plan

**Ok so, this is guna be a really short chapter because I'm guna make another one! So hope u like it!!!!!**

The next day, sonny walked into her and tawni's dressing room. She was now a littler bit happier but she wasn't the same.

"Hey tawni" she waved, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh hey" tawni waved back. She went to the door and quickly shut it, then she sat down next to sonny.

"So…" she said pretending to be bored. "How did Chad cheer you up yesterday?"

"Psh! Cheer me up; you think Chad Dylan Cooper could cheer me up! Psh!"

"Oh well it sure did look like it" tawni smirked.

"What, you saw it!?" sonny feared

"Oh I saw everything, and the rest of the cast did as well!" tawni was secretly hoping she could tell sonny exactly what she had done that day.

"Wait…" sonny whispered to herself "You didn't record any of that did you?"

"No!" tawni said pretending to be taken aback. "Nico, Grady and Zora would never do a thing like that!"

Sonny put her head in her hands, and sighed with relief .after a couple of seconds her head shot up.

"You didn't" she said, slowly getting up.

"But I did!" tawni revealed. She was smiling and waving her phone around,_ And its going to help me get you say your real feelings for Chad. _she thought.

**Sorry I know it was short and I hope that tawni's secret didn't disappoint you that much!! I'm working on the new chapter now, thanks!!!! **


	4. the confession

**Hi guys I know it's been a really long time since I updated but I have this project to do at school and… well you get the idea, anyway here is the story! Enjoy!!!!! **

Mean while Chad was walking down the hall past the two girl's dressing room, then he heard shouting from inside. He put his ear to the door and listened intently.

"Tawni give me that phone!" sonny screeched trying to grab the phone out of Tawni's newly manicured hand.

Chad winced behind the door. "Man that girl can scream" he whispered to himself.

"No way!" tawni shouted while running around the room "not even if you gave me all the coco moco lipstick in the world!"

Sonny stopped chasing tawni. "all of it?"

"Ok maybe if you gave me all of it, but still, you're not having the…" tawni was cut of by sonny jumping on top of her.

"Ow! Get of me!" she yelled.

_What's going gone in there?_ Chad thought.

"No, not until you give me that phone" sonny said reaching out.

Just as sonny was going to grab it, tawni kicked her of.

"Tawni!!" sonny cried "that really hurt! Wait, were did she go?"

"Up here" tawni called from zoras vent. "Ha! You'll never get the phone now!"

"Argh!! Tawni!!" sonny screamed.

"Ok, ok stop screaming and listen to me, come closer" she said moving her finger. Sonny moved closer.

"Closer" tawni said again. Sonny moved nearer "clo..."

"Ok tawni you're scaring me" sonny said uncertainly "were do you want me to go?"

"Just there" tawni pointed

"Ok" sonny stood under the vent and looked up. "What"

"I want to know how you felt when you and Chad did this move" tawni began. Showing sonny the video of the first move she did with CDC

"What has that got to do with anything?" sonny asked.

"Ah, shh. Now tell me how you felt" tawni demanded.

"Um, well I guess I felt happy?"

"No dim wit!" tell me how you really felt" tawni said getting angry.

"Alright" sonny said sitting on the floor." I felt like I was flying, right up into the clouds. I mean who wouldn't if they were dancing with CDC.

Chad smiled to himself outside the door. But that wasn't nerves he could feel was it? He shook it of, and began listening again.

"Awww!" tawni cried "I want to know more"

At that moment, the smallest random came round the corner of the hallway. Chad saw her and sprinted away to hide, when she went into the dressing room he came out and went to the door.

"Somebody's in my vent!" she moaned "and I can't get in!" she looked up and saw tawni "tawni! She yelled "get out of there!"

"No tawni answered," I'm doing something, now sit down and wait"

"You're so annoying" zora mumbled, sitting down.

"Anyways, tawni began "how did you feel when you did this!" she showed sonny the video of when Chad hugged her.

"Well, I felt…I um…" she stuttered.

"Just tell us!" tawni and zora shouted out.

"Well I felt nervous for a start, but also exhilarated I just wanted it to last forever.

"Aw! That's so sweet" tawni said putting her hands to her heart.

"Yer" said zora.

"Ok, now for the final and most important question" tawni cried.

"And what might that be?" sonny asked.

"Do you love him!?" tawni replied.

"Me, love Chad Dylan Cooper" sonny said in her high pitched denial voice. "Psh! Like I would. Psh!"

"Don't be silly tawni of course she doesn't!" zora said, as if it was the most stupid thing in the world.

_Don't be so sure _tawni thought.

"Oh, I… um… I don't know…" was all sonny could manage to say.

"Do you love him!" tawni cried.

"Do you love him!" zora cried

"Do you love me!" Chad shouted/whispered

"Well… ok I do!" the words went so fast out of her mouth none of them knew what she actually had said.

"What!"

Sonny sighed and said," I am in love with Chad Dylan cooper! Are you happy now?"

"Extremely" was all that Chad said as he walked into the room. He walked straight past zora until he stood right in front of sonny.

he pulled her up from the floor and put her close to him.

"Chad what are you do…" chads lips crushed hers and they kissed passionately in the middle of the dressing room.

"Yes!" tawni whispered to herself, "I knew I could do it" _I wont be needing this anymore_ she thought and she dropped her phone onto the floor. it smashed into little pieces and just as it did she thought _oh shit! That was my only phone!_

Neither sonny or chid could hear tawni's sobs they were to busy staring into each others eyes and thinking that this was the best moment of their lives.

The end.

**You wanted channy so you got it! I hope you liked it! I'm doing a competition soon so please please, please! Do it. thanks byeeeee **

**p.s if you have any ideas for a new story I could write that suits me contact me!! **


End file.
